A New Hero
by Rocleet
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly woke up in the weakest body of all the Z Fighters you would try to get stronger right well what would happen if you got the Gamer ability as well crazyness ensues set in DBZ Abridged Universe
1. Prologue

**I do not own dragon ball z or dragon ball z abridged it belongs to Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, Funimation and Team Four Star please support the official release.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Attacks"**

 _"Game talking"_

"What the hell is going on."

 _"Welcome the Gamer would you like the tutorial"_

Take tutorial (Yes) (No) exp gained 50

"I mean I guess let's see what is going on"

 _"Thank you for selecting to take the tutorial normally you would not get this option but due to you crossing worlds it has been allowed. Please say or think Status"_

"Ok um" 'Status'

Name: Yamcha

Class: The Gamer

Title:

Level: 12

To next level 0/60,000

H.P: 2,400

Regen Rate: 6% a minute

Ki.P: 562

Ki strength: 3

Regen Rate: 5% a minute

Str: 46

Dex: 32 [Base 30+2]

Vit: 28 [Base 26+2]

Int: 80

Wis: 67

Cha: 28

Luc: 8

Ki: 2

Before you were #|€|^}%!€ now you have been reborn as Yamcha. Your destiny is in your own hands as well as how close you keep this to cannon so good luck.

 _"This is your status page it displays your stats and how they work if you click on them now think or say Inventory"_

'Inventory'

 _"This is your Inventory page it Allows you to store items within it. Now think or say skills"_

'Skills'

Skills

Gamers body: Makes your body better.

Effects: Allows the user to be treated as a game character and perceive the world as such.

Level Max

Gamers mind: Makes you think good.

Effects: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.

Level Max

Wolf Fang Fighting Style: Yamcha's fighting style it focuses on taking and enduring damage to retaliate with quick Ki infused attacks.

Effects: +2 to Vit and Dex. Damage: 50+number of strikes*Ki put in.

Level 2 (36%)

Ki manipulation: Literally exactly what it says it allows you to manipulate Ki

Effects: Unlocks Ki stat

Level Max

Flight: Allows flight

Effect: Allows flight current speed 50 mph

Level 5 (19%)

Attacks

Kame Ha Me Ha: I'm not even going to put a description, you know what this is.

Effect: See above

Damage: 50*Ki put in

Level Max

 _"Your skills as well as your attacks are included in this page. That will be all for the tutorial have fun and remember you can't mess this up as bad as the real Yamcha."_

Then everything went white.

 **AN so yes I know it's short and I don't have much but it is just the prologue soooo anyway this is my first fanfic that only I am writing I'm not getting help from any friends. So please construct criticism only but if you want to flame that's cool too i'll just ignore it. Also this will take place in the DBZ Abridged universe cause I think it will be funnier that way. I don't know how often I'll update cause this is just something to take my mind off some other things so guess that's it.**


	2. Welcome to the Game

**An: Ok I have read all the reviews and I have to say thank you y'all have helped a lot**

 **ZaynNaz: Thank you for your help and I do agree looking back on it now. That was a mistake on my part I should do more to help out new people that will be rectified in this chapter.**

 **Nainale: I will that was just the prologue and I think that I should have elaborated that better.**

 **SuperWG: Is he I thought he was the weakest, well thank you for pointing that out I will try to be a little more through on my research from now on. That being said as of right now he will be the weakest in this story but trust me he will not be there long**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: Now that you say that i kind of want to go that path but hopefully that won't happen. Now you bring up a good point and I'm not sure how I will address that but I will figure it out. Now for the dragon balls there are a lot of things i could go with that route but I do know this he will be staying human this whole time he understands that sayins (hope I spelled that right) are, as a race, superior in just about every way that is why he is going to stay human. As you will learn later he wants to prove that a human can make it just as far.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I did when I wrote it but I wrote it on my phone so when I copy paste it to the site it took all that out and it took me so long to get the 2 ANs that I just let it be.**

 **Ok so this I kind of a self-insert mixed with some of my friends personality so it won't be the original Yamcha**

 **I do not own dragon ball z or dragon ball z abridged it belongs to Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, Funimation and Team Four Star please support the official release.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Attacks"**

" _Game talking"_

 _Welcome to the game_

"Ok first things first assess your surroundings"

"Yamcha what are you doing you need to train. The sayins will be here in a couple of days," Yelled some woman.

'Who is that wait, more important she called me Yamcha that mean this I isn't lying I am in the dragon ball z universe and pose the Gamer power. Well at least I'm not Raditz.'

"Yamcha get your sorry ass out of bed and go to kami's to train."

'If I'm Yamcha that means who's talking is Bulma. Which means this is before Yamcha, well I guess myself, dies. She also did say that the sayins will be here in a couple of days that means I got a couple of days to prepare.'

"Get your sorry ass out of bed now."

"Ok ok, I'm coming"

As Bulma walked in I was able to take in how she looks and let me say, the animation does not do her justice.

"Why are you staring get out and go."

"Ok I'm going."

So out the door I go. I get out there and take off flying as I'm going I'm observing everything trying to create that skill, then finally.

 ***Ping***

" _Skill created Observe"_

 **Observe: This skill allows you to observe different objects and people.**

 **Effect: Reveals Name, Level ,Class, H.P, Ki.P. And a short description.**

 **Level 1**

'Yes, now I can know how powerful I am in comparison to other people. K first civilian and

'Observe'

 **Name:Joe Nome**

 **Level:4**

 **Class:Engineer**

 **H.P:400**

 **Ki.P:0**

 **His name is Joe Nome. He has two kids and a wife. He works for an engineering company that is very well off. He is rather low on the totem pole though. He wants to find his purpose in life.**

'Observe' 'Observe' 'Observe' 'Observe' 'Observe'

'The higher level I have this the less chance I have of being surprised by an enemy skill or ability. It seems the average level of civilians is four with level threes being sprinkled in there as well as level level fives. I think I saw one or two level six's but they were rare. Ok let's see how Kami's lookout is.'

"Hey Yamcha."

I turn around to see who called me. It was Krillin. I wonder how strong is he.

'Observe'

 **Name:Krillin**

 **Level:23**

 **Class:Z Fighter**

 **H.P:8,050**

 **Ki.P:705**

 **This is Krillin. He is without a doubt the unluckiest person on the planet. He seems to possess a unique ability to piss off everyone but Goku. But even with all that he is still in the top 10 strongest beings on this planet. God that's depressing.**

 ***Ping*** _"Observe has leveled up"_

 **Observe: This skill allows you to observe different objects and people.**

 **Effect: Reveals Name, Level ,Class, H.P, Ki.P, stats and a short description.**

 **Level 2**

'Observe'

 **Name:Krillin**

 **Level:23**

 **Class:Z Fighter**

 **H.P:8,050**

 **Ki.P:705**

 **Str:58**

 **Dex:56**

 **Vit:54**

 **Int:34**

 **Wis:21**

 **Cha:12**

 **Luc:-4**

 **Ki:3**

 **This is Krillin. He is without a doubt the unluckiest person on the planet. He seems to possess a unique ability to piss off everyone but Goku. But even with all that he is still in the top 10 strongest beings on this planet. God that's depressing.**

'How the hell is he that much stronger than me!'

"Hey Krillin how you doing"

" **Hi maggots"**

"Oh Kami, epp"

'Mr Popo I wonder how strong he is.'

'Observe'

 **Name:Mr Popo**

 **Level:Infinite**

 **Class:High as Fuck**

 **H.P:You think you can hurt him?**

 **Ki.P:You think I can measure this?**

 **Str:Higher than you can comprehend.**

 **Dex:He's already behind you.**

 **Vit:You can't damage a true god.**

 **Int:Let's just say your an idiot.**

 **Wis:He's near omnipotent.**

 **Cha:You're still alive aren't you?**

 **Ki:It's pretty up there.**

 **He is Mr Popo the lord of darkness, death, weed, and LSD. Just gonna tell you you already messed up you tried to scan him. The only reason your still alive is cause plot demands you die later. I can only hold him back so long good luck.**

'I'm screwed aren't I'

 **An: ok so that's it u know it's a little short but I didn't have a lot of time I can only write when I'm in the car going places so ya see y'all next time.**


End file.
